


Some Things Don't Need To Be Said

by Rionaa



Series: Trade All My Tomorrows [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Patrick, Aww, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is going to propose to Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Don't Need To Be Said

Patrick nearly turned away twice as he stood before the jeweller's shop. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this nervous. Well, he could, actually, but he wasn't going to think about that now. 

Finally he balled his fists and his resolution and pushed open the door. He walked up to the girl at the desk and cleared his throat nervously. She looked up and smiled. 

"Hello, sir, can I help you?"

He nodded. "I'm looking for a ring."

"Engagement ring?" She asked, smirking. He nodded. "Well, she must be a very pretty girl if she's good enough for you!" 

Patrick swallowed. "He, uh... He is..." He inwardly cringed. 

"Oh. Well, this is our range of engagement rings. What price range are you going to be looking at?"

 

Patrick had been planning this for weeks, ever since they had agreed to go on holiday together. He'd worked out when and where he was going to do it: there was a small, secluded beach a twenty minute walk from they had rented. He had looked at tide sheets to make sure they would have the most time on the beach. He'd planned a picnic lunch after a romantic walk, followed by...

He pulled out the speech he had written and read through it again. He sighed and crossed out a line, then hastily shoved it back in his pocket as Pete walked into the room.

"What's that?" Asked Pete, curiously.

"Just my phone." Lied Patrick.

"Who were you texting?"

"Andy."

"You're always texting Andy!" Said Pete, somewhat accusingly. Patrick swallowed. This was true. He thought back to the conversation of the day before. He had told Andy his plan to propose to Pete.

"But you have to swear not to tell him." He warned.

"Of course! I swear."

"So... Do you think its a good idea? How do you think he'll react?"

"Well, he'll definitely be surprised, to say the least."

"Um... What do you think he'll say?"

"Well, I think he wants to marry you, but you'll have to see what he actually says yourself." Patrick nodded nervously.

"I, well thanks Andy..." He turned to leave but Andy called him back.

"Hey, Patrick," he turned to look at Andy. "Good luck, mate."

 

Now Patrick was carrying their picnic in a rucksack as they walked along the clifftop path to the beach, hand in hand, enormously conscious of the small box in his pocket.

He was trying to control his panic levels because he knew that Pete was giving him strange looks. Come to think of it, Pete had been acting strangely all week. Maybe Patrick had been acting distantly due to nerves. He knew that a couple of times he had found Pete in the kitchen at four in the morning looking tired and upset.

They came over a hill and Patrick saw the beach before them. He felt his heart suddenly in his mouth as they began the descent down the steep cliff path. Pete's hand tightened around his fingers. Patrick really hoped Pete wasn't picking up on how nervous he was.

To his dismay, he found that the sandwiches he had prepared for them were somewhat squashed, but Pete didn't seem to care. He ate as happily as he usually did, though he kept glancing at Patrick with a worried expression. Each time he noticed this, Patrick tried to keep his face free of nerves, but he wasn't sure this was as effective as he had hoped.

Finally once they had finished eating, Patrick stood up. Pete followed suit. They walked along the back of the beach in silence for a while until they reached an arch in the cliff face. Patrick turned to face his boyfriend, then looked down at his shoes. Closing his eyes to strengthen his resolution, he sank down onto his right knee in the soft sand. Reaching into his pocket to withdraw the ring box with shaking fingers, he opened his eyes and looked up to see... Two startled looking brown ones staring at him from the same level.

Patrick blinked. He looked down and saw a small ring box clutched in his boyfriend's hand. Mutely, he held up his own to show him.

Pete leaned forward and pulled Patrick into a deep kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart, Patrick looked into the beautiful face before him. "Yes." He said, blankly.

Pete's face split into a wide grin. "Yes." He echoed.


End file.
